Technical Field
The invention relates to contacts.
Background Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-177125 describes a conventional contact. The contact is formed of a metal plate. The contact includes a first connectable part, a second connectable part, and a middle part between the first and second connectable parts. The first connectable part is a rectangular tube and connectable to a terminal of a connector etc. The second connectable part is a generally U-shaped plate with two distal ends. When the second connectable part receives a core of a cable, the front ends are crimped toward the core. The middle part is a generally U-shaped plate and has a smaller height than those of the first and second connectable parts.